Optical fibers can carry so much more data than copper wires or other signal-carrying devices that they are coming into more widespread use within individual electronic appliances such as desktop computers as well as in loner-distance communication lines. In addition to the fiber itself, an optical fiber communication system includes opto-electronic components at each end of the fiber to convert between optical signals and electronic signals. For example, a transmitter that provides optical signals to a fiber may comprise a light-emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode such as a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) or edge emitting laser. A receiver that receives optical signals from a fiber may comprise a photodetector such as a semiconductor photodiode. An opto-electronic platform is a mechanical coupler that ensures efficient optical communication between an optical fiber and an opto-electronic component. An opto-electronic platform in combination with an opto-electronic component may be referred to as an opto-electronic engine. Efficient coupling of a fiber to a component requires precise alignment of the fiber with the component. Opto-electronic engines commonly require active alignment of the fiber and the component. Other opto-electronic engines employ high-precision molded parts. Pairs of MT-ferrule guide pins are commonly used to mate an opto-electronic engine to a corresponding MT ferrule carried by the optical fiber.